


Conversations in the Dark

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Their most intimate conversations are held in the darkness.It's dark, but the dull brightness of the overhead light reflects in Bryan’s eyes. Aaron still can't tell what he's thinking. Bryan increases his grip on Aaron's hand, and slightly brushes his skin with his thumb. This so easily sends shockwaves through Aaron’s nerves and he almost has to suppress a shiver, which does not go unnoticed by Bryan.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this other than I love them and I'm still living rent free in the Bryan/Aaron garbage can. As always, no disrespect meant to these two and their wives, it's a work of fiction and not intended as anything other than that.
> 
> There are plenty more chapters to come, this thing is way too long.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AIR - 2011

The only noise is the quiet buzz from the air conditioner and the sounds of their own murmured moans. It's nearly pitch black in the room, but they don't need to see each other to know what they want. They’re in bed, kissing, so much kissing that their lips are almost raw. It’s thrilling and intimate and yet foreign and even a little weird, but--

"Aaron? Are you asleep? Oh, shit, you were asleep." Aaron opens his eyes to Bryan telling the flight attendant that he wants a Scotch on the rocks and Aaron will have a whiskey sour. Their usual. 

"Oh, wow," Aaron says, yawning. "I was really out of it." He looks at Bryan and laughs a little. Should he tell him?

As they often do on Friday night after a long week of filming, the two of them are taking the red-eye from Albuquerque to Los Angeles. It's only a two hour flight and most of the time, he and Bryan play poker or watch a movie together or something. Aaron just can't seem to keep his eyes open on this particular journey.

"What? Did you have that dream about the rodeo clown tickling you again? I keep telling you, you definitely should see a therapist about that."

Aaron shuddered. "Ugh, thankfully I haven't had that one in a while. No, that wasn't what my dream was about this time. But, uh, it was interesting..."

The flight attendant brings their drinks and Aaron downs nearly the whole thing in one gulp. Bryan laughs.

"Well, it must have been _very_ interesting."

"Uh, yeah. I was making out with someone in a dark bedroom."

Bryan raises his eyebrows. "Do I get to know who this lucky _someone_ is?"

"It was you," Aaron says, and gulps the rest of his whiskey, indicating to the flight attendant that he'd like another one.

Bryan chuckles. "Wow, okay. That _is_ fascinating. Are you sure it was me, or could it have been some other handsome older gentleman?" He definitely looks intrigued.

"It was totally you. I know it was you because in the dream I was really happy about it." Okay, well, that's too much information. Why the hell did Aaron even say that? Good lord. He avoids Bryan's eyes and takes the drink the flight attendant hands him. Time to get drunk.

Bryan is quiet for a moment and Aaron literally just wants to jump out of the fucking plane. "Well, that's sweet, Aaron. An important question, though--was I at least a good kisser?"

"The best," Aaron says automatically, and Bryan chuckles again. He reaches over and grabs Aaron's free hand, the one not holding his third glass of whiskey. Aaron expects him to just squeeze it and take it back, but instead Bryan keeps his grip on it. Aaron's stomach does a backflip, the way it usually does when he's nervous about something.

Bryan takes his hand back when the lights are dimmed and the flight attendants retreat to their own seats. Aaron's a little disappointed, but his eyes start to close again. It was a long week of shooting and he can't wait to get home and sleep for an entire Saturday.

Just as he's about to drift off again, Bryan's hand is back on his own, holding it tightly. Aaron glances at him curiously, his heart beating a little too quickly.

"Is that something... you've thought about doing? Other than when you're sleeping?" Bryan sounds oddly vulnerable, which is an emotion Aaron rarely associates with him. 

Aaron thinks about lying, but what good would that do either of them? They've always been honest with each other; it's part of what makes their friendship so strong. 

"I mean... yeah? Of course, man..." Aaron shrugs like it’s no big deal. They’ve been working together now for four years, and their chemistry both on and off screen was there from day one. Aaron's favorite thing in the world is listening to Bryan tell a story; he hangs on his every word and he just can't get enough of Bryan's worldly experiences. No one has ever made him laugh harder, and no one has ever worked so diligently to make Aaron a better actor, and really, a better person. He loves the guy, always has.

That’s not to say it’s _always_ been romantic love or even sexual attraction; they can obviously be close friends without those things getting in the way. But now, as they have this conversation, Aaron is able to see how easily their feelings can seamlessly transfer into something more. He’d be lying if he said he’d never been attracted to Bryan. The man makes a suit look good. Even in shaved head Walter White-mode, there’s just something about him that sparks a little fire in Aaron at certain moments. Or maybe a bigger one than he realized.

“I guess the better question would be… is it something that you _want?”_ Bryan asks, his eyes relentlessly piercing Aaron’s own.

Aaron just nods, looking directly at Bryan, willing himself not to lose his nerve and look away.

It's dark, but the dull brightness of the overhead light reflects in Bryan’s eyes. Aaron still can't tell what he's thinking. Bryan increases his grip on Aaron's hand, and slightly brushes his skin with his thumb. This so easily sends shockwaves through Aaron’s nerves and he almost has to suppress a shiver, which does not go unnoticed by Bryan.

"Have... you? Ever thought about it." 

Bryan takes a moment to answer; every second that passes is absolutely excruciating.

"Of course," Bryan finally says. "You are the most amazing, loving, passionate, beautiful man, Aaron. Of course I've thought about it. Are you kidding? How could I not?"

Aaron can't help it--he sighs with relief. "Okay then. I’m glad we’re on the same page." 

_So what the hell are we going to do about it?_

There are only a few other passengers scattered around in First Class and the flight attendants have congregated together somewhere. The cabin is mostly dark and nobody is paying attention to Aaron and Bryan.

"Come here--come closer," Bryan says softly. Aaron takes off his seatbelt and moves closer to Bryan, his heart beating so rapidly he thinks it might take off into the atmosphere with the plane. Bryan puts his hand on Aaron's neck and draws him even closer. Their lips meet, and they're both being cautious at first, even pulling away to look at each other before coming back together. Bryan doesn’t stop softly stroking the back of Aaron’s neck; perhaps he can tell how sensitive he is there. 

Aaron closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation of Bryan's lips on his own. His mouth is warm and curious, his lips are searching for something. Their tongues meet for a moment, and then retreat again. Goosebumps form on Aaron's arms; he supposes it’s better than getting aroused on a plane that's going to land soon. It’s soft and pleasant more than passionate and dirty, anyway. 

When they reluctantly part, Bryan puts his forehead on Aaron's and they bask in the moment. 

"Well... that was even better than my dream," Aaron manages to say. 

"It was so good _I'm_ probably going to dream about it," Bryan agrees. 

The pilot comes on the loudspeaker and says to prepare for landing. Bryan never loosens his grip on Aaron’s hand, even as Aaron fastens his seatbelt. It’s kinda cute.

After landing at LAX, the two of them head to the baggage claim. It's 2:13 in the morning and the airport is nearly a ghost town. Aaron only has his carry-on but Bryan travels like a teenage girl and has two large suitcases to wait for at the claim. 

Bryan pulls Aaron into an empty, dark hallway. He pushes him against the wall and this time the kiss _is_ passionate and dirty; even a little aggressive. Aaron bites Bryan's lip, Bryan sucks Aaron's tongue. It's as though they are trying to mark their territory, and Aaron is fucking into it. They cling to each other, and, well, let's just say Aaron's pants are a bit tighter now. No goosebumps this time. 

"Fuck," Aaron says when they pull apart because they need, like, air and stuff. They're both breathing sort of heavily. Aaron has never seen the look on Bryan's face before--it's purely carnal, and Aaron wants more. So much more.

Instead, Bryan goes in for one more kiss, and it’s a mixture of the first and second--sweet and loving, but also frenzied and eager. Aaron is running out of adjectives to describe all this making out.

They manage to detach themselves from each other and walk to the baggage claim. Aaron's heart is still racing. He can't believe how amazing it feels to be kissed by Bryan fucking Cranston.

"You taste so good," Bryan whispers in Aaron's ear while they wait for his bag. "So fucking good."

"If you think the kissing's good..." Aaron can't help but whisper back.

Bryan groans. "Don't be a tease, Aaron. It's rude." Plus, neither of them know what that even means--when they can meet like this again. They both will need to have a hard conversation with their significant others first. 

When Bryan has both his bags, he gives Aaron a bear hug and says, "I'll see you Monday. But I'll be thinking about you until then. Don't stop dreaming about me."

"Like that's even possible," Aaron murmurs. They get in their separate Ubers and go in opposite directions, still tasting each other on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches) who has been patiently listening to me talk about this for literally a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

ALBUQUERQUE - A WEEK LATER

Only a week later, the two of them find themselves at a hole-in-the-wall bar on the outskirts of Albuquerque for karaoke with some of the cast. It’s late on Thursday night, they’re all supposed to show up early on Friday to the set and yet it’s just one of those evenings. One where you just say “fuck it” and get drunk with your friends.

Bryan and Aaron obviously are sitting next to each other while they watch the drunken festivities. They haven’t had any time to sneak away and enjoy their new favorite activity--making out like they’re at the drive-in on a first date--since they parted at the airport. 

Although they haven’t talked about it, they are both thinking about it. There’s that tension in the air Aaron has noticed before when the two of them are together, but now it’s multiplied by like a thousand. It’s both nerve-wracking and intoxicating.

Even just sitting next to each other, any excuse to touch or gaze into each other's eyes and share a laugh or an inside joke... it's ridiculous and wonderful and exciting. 

Betsy goes onstage first and everyone knows what she’s going to sing because she has a go-to song that never fails her, “Black Velvet.” No one minds that it’s literally the only one she ever sings ‘cause she just sounds so damn good on it.

Next it’s Aaron’s turn. He’s been thinking about what he wants to sing, and he has a pretty good selection for his first performance.

Everyone cheers as Aaron makes it up to the stage. He tries not to stare directly at Bryan when he’s singing, but it’s hard--his eyes and his body usually gravitate towards him whenever they’re in the same room together.

Aaron chooses “Kiss” by Prince, because of course he did.

_Uh  
You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on  
I just need your body, baby  
From dusk 'til dawn  
You don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about  
You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign  
I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your  
Kiss  
Ah, oh-oh_

By this point, he has the audience in a complete frenzy. The few regulars who aren’t part of their little group are nudging each other and giggling and one dude records it on his phone--Aaron supposes he’ll see it on Youtube within 24 hours.

But the one person he wants the attention of is sitting back with a shit-eating grin on his face. Bryan is clearly amused by this display of Aaron’s. Aaron wonders if it made him hard, and then is slightly ashamed and turned on himself by the thought.

When he finishes the song, he runs back to his seat while everyone claps him on the back like he just won the World Series or something.

“Nice one,” Bryan whispers in his ear. “It was filthy and I liked it.”

Aaron grins at him. He wants to pull Bryan outside, throw him against the building and shove his tongue in his mouth--and his hands down his pants. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

It’s RJ’s turn and he gets up to sing Firework by Katy Perry; there’s a table full of young women who are definitely feeling it. 

“Nice, he has groupies,” Aaron says. Bryan laughs. “Um, by the way… I talked to Lauren about it.”

“About RJ having groupies? What’d she think about that?”

“Shut up,” Aaron says, shoving him lightly. 

“Okay, okay. What were her thoughts on the situation?”

“Well, she definitely wasn’t surprised,” Aaron says, and chuckles. “She was into it, actually. She said she was almost waiting for something to happen and is now kind of relieved it finally did, and that I told her about it. And she… gave the green light if it were to, you know. Ever happen again.”

He’s only been with Lauren for a few months but he knows she’s the girl he’s going to marry. Which makes this thing with Bryan a little more confusing, but… all the more exciting.

“That’s… good. Robin _was_ surprised, to say the least,” Bryan says. 

“Oh, shit… was she pissed?”

“Not exactly. I wouldn’t describe her as being _into it,_ but she understands. We talked about it for a long time. I’ll spare you the details of the conversation but ultimately, she gave the green light, too. She just wouldn’t care to know the specifics.”

Aaron knows, just _knows_ that there’s more to it than that, but he trusts Bryan’s judgment. 

“Well… good.”

“Yep. So I guess we’ll just have to look back on that night with fond memories,” Bryan teases. 

“Yeah, too bad it was just that one time,” Aaron agrees, his heart pounding a tiny bit because he wants _more_ , and by the way Bryan is gazing at him--more importantly, at his lips--he feels like it’s mutual.

“Bryan, come on! Stop yakking with Aaron and get up there,” Dean says, throwing a chicken tender at Bryan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go next?” Bryan asks him, throwing the tender back at him.

“Uh, we’re all waiting for you, bro. Get your ass up.”

Bryan makes a show of sighing, getting up and walking on stage. Aaron enjoys looking at his ass in those jeans he’s wearing. Bryan starts to sing “Gimme All Your Lovin’” by ZZ Top.

_I got to have a shot  
Of what you got  
It's oh so sweet  
You got to make it hot  
Like a boomerang I need a repeat  
Gimme all your lovin'  
All your hugs and kisses too  
Gimme all your lovin'  
Don't let up until we're through  
You got to whip it up  
And hit me like a ton of lead  
If I blow my top  
Will you let it go to your head_

Bryan’s got a thing going with swinging his hips and shaking his ass, kind of emulating Betsy’s performance of "Black Velvet." Everyone is cheering for him and laughing, and it does well to feed his ego.

He feels better about it when he looks at Aaron to see him biting his lip and giving him a stare he’s only seen once before, and that was when Bryan nearly slammed him against the wall in the hallway of the airport. God, he can't wait to get that boy alone again and kiss him until neither of them can even breathe.

The laughter and applause tapers off too soon for Bryan’s liking. “I’m number one on the call sheet so I better get some more goddamn applause.” Everyone laughs again and gives Bryan his deserved attention.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” Aaron says in his ear when he returns.

“You love it.”

“Shut up.” 

"Make me."

They grin at each other stupidly while Dean gets up and sings “Open Arms” in only the way that Dean Norris can.

Anna slinks over to their table and sits in front of them. 

“Yes, my favorite wife?” Bryan asks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Anna rolls her eyes. “I won’t tell Robin you said that. Speaking of which… you two may think you’re being pretty slick right now with your interesting song selections, and maybe you’re fooling everyone else but not me.”

“Anna…” Aaron mutters--not that he can disagree with her or anything.

“No, no. I like it. I support it. You’ve been making eyes at each other for years now. I think it’s cute. Now… I’m gonna get up there and do my usual sexy song and dance. While everyone’s distracted, get out of here. Go. I’ll keep them busy so they don’t notice you’re gone.”

“But that’s not--”

Anna is having none of this talking back bullshit.

“I know you want to be alone. It’s okay. Don’t use this night as an excuse not to do whatever it is you’re too chicken shit to do together.”

She gives them a subtle smile and then slinks off to do her thing on stage. They both wonder how she can possibly know so much.

As soon as she starts singing "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard and begins shaking her hips every which way, Bryan says, “Want to get out of here?” Like Anna didn’t explicitly tell them to do just that.

“More than anything else I’ve ever wanted in my life,” Aaron says, biting his lip again. Bryan wants to bite that lip himself.

They sneak out while everyone is staring at Anna and get in Bryan’s car. They go directly to Aaron’s house, which they don’t even need to talk about because it’s closer to the bar and they don’t want to waste any time.

When they get inside, Aaron asks, "Want a beer?" He goes into the kitchen to get one for himself. 

Bryan follows him, and grabs his hand before he opens the refrigerator. "I only want one thing. And it's not a beer."

Aaron's eyes go dark. "Oh, yeah? Well, take it, then." He kind of hops up on the counter and curls his finger as if to say, "Well, come on, big boy." Bryan steps in and puts his arm around Aaron's waist, moving him as close to his body as possible, which allows Aaron to essentially wrap his legs around him. He takes Aaron's face in his hands, momentarily gets distracted by his eyes, and then kisses him softly. Aaron grabs Bryan's hips and tries to get more aggressive with the kiss, but Bryan doesn't allow this. He wants to savor it. Aaron backs down and lets Bryan move at his own pace.

That's when Bryan bites his lip--he's been thinking about it for hours now. Aaron groans a little and digs his nails into Bryan’s back--Bryan's getting a nice idea that Aaron might like things a bit on the rougher side. He can definitely work with that. Eventually.

Bryan slides his hands up Aaron's thighs, causing a little shiver from Aaron. He keeps one hand on his thigh and moves the other to his back, slipping his hand underneath his shirt. As his fingers slightly graze Aaron's skin, Aaron makes the teeniest, tiniest sound, kind of like a moan but not quite. It goes straight to Bryan's head--and his dick.

Of course Bryan wants more--and he has the erection to prove it. Although he'd love to take Aaron for everything he has tonight, he wants to keep something to look forward to. Maybe he's old-fashioned that way, and maybe Aaron knows that about him. Because they're keeping it nearly PG-13, like they're in the backseat of a car and they both have curfews.

They finally move from the kitchen to the black leather sectional in Aaron's living room. They're kind of laying side by side, hands roaming, lips practically sealed together. 

When they finally part, Bryan grips Aaron’s hand and says, "This is nice.” Which is the understatement of the century. 

"Yeah, man. I'm digging making out with my best friend," Aaron says. Bryan chuckles but feels weirdly honored that Aaron thinks of him that way. They really have become so close; perhaps the nature of their on-screen relationship--so contentious and full of conflict--has bonded them even more intensely. They don’t take it for granted, either--they know that Jesse and Walt are the core foundation of a successful show and they spend a great deal of time making sure every scene reflects that. 

Bryan's been around for a while and it’s rare to share such an important chemistry both on and off the screen. The last co-star that happened with, he married.

They go back to kissing; it just never seems to get old.

Speaking of old… Bryan interrupts the kissing yet again.

“You don’t think it’s funny that you’re attracted to both 20-something blonde women _and_ 50-something currently bald men?” Bryan asks. It’s been on his mind. Aaron has the whole world available to him and Bryan wonders how that could ever include… well, him.

Aaron laughs. “Yeah, I guess that is kinda funny… but it doesn’t matter. So cliche but it’s the inside that counts. And… you know I love you, man. I’ve never met anyone like you.” He shrugs, like it’s obvious. “Not to sound like a fucking idiot but I love how we just kinda… fit together. Plus I’ve always dug redheads.” He pretends to eat Bryan’s freckled arm like an ear of corn.

Bryan is immensely touched by this. He doesn’t know how he could possibly say anything that would mean that much, so instead, he kisses Aaron’s neck, kind of liking the stubble there that meets his lips. He moves further down Aaron’s shoulder and sucks a little at the sensitive skin there. Aaron digs his fingers into Bryan’s arm--Bryan supposes he enjoys it.

“I love you, too,” Bryan says softly. Aaron’s grin makes his stomach bottom out, even though they’ve said those same words to each other and to anyone else who will listen dozens of times. It’s obviously taking on a new meaning now.

“Yo, you ever notice we only seem to talk about this in like dark rooms and planes and shit?” Aaron asks, channeling a bit of Jesse for some reason.

“I have noticed that… I guess it’s just easier to admit feelings in the darkness,” Bryan says. It really isn’t much of an explanation but Aaron accepts it anyway.

“Mmm… you are so wise.”

They continue to just kiss and kiss and kiss for what seems like hours, before Bryan finally pulls away. Aaron groans in disappointment.

"I guess I should go," Bryan says, looking at his watch. "You know... work and such."

"Oh, yes, work. That thing we do to make money." Aaron kisses him again, working his tongue in Bryan's mouth, gentle and yet slightly aggressive. It's everything. 

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I mean... it's late. You know you're too old to drive at night, anyway."

Bryan pretends to sock him in the stomach and Aaron pretends to recoil. "You know what, you're right. My eyesight is pretty poor. I guess I _have_ to sleep over."

"Damn," Aaron says, shaking his head. "Don't you hate it when that happens?"

They manage to undress and get in bed without any funny business. Well, that's a lie. But at least they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are all sexy times all the time. Prepare yourself. Spicy meatballs!


	3. Chapter 3

ALBUQUERQUE - A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

“Okay… that is not working for me…”

“Not even if I do this?” Aaron gently bites Bryan’s nipple, and Bryan laughs.

 _“Especially_ not that,” Bryan says. “Come back here, please.”

Aaron kisses his way back up Bryan’s chest, to his neck--they’ve established that he loves when Aaron slightly sucks on his collar bone, but not when he nips at it. However, the slightest bit of teeth on his throat makes him sharply inhale. Aaron fucking loves when that sound comes from Bryan in the heat of the moment.

When their lips meet, Bryan pulls Aaron even closer and gently rubs his neck in the way he noticed Aaron liked during their first plane kiss. He bites Aaron’s lip a little and Aaron moans. In return, Aaron slips his tongue further into Bryan’s mouth so Bryan can suck it just a tiny bit--they both enjoy this maneuver. 

Bryan can never get over how much he just loves to even _look_ at Aaron when they’re together like this. He’s just… stunning in every possible way. One of Bryan’s favorite things is when Aaron is on the brink, his eyes are somehow even more blue and his moans are a little deeper and his lips are even more desperate when they seek out Bryan’s own. It’s thrilling in a way Bryan didn’t know was possible.

Needless to say, they’ve both been enjoying these experiments of what turns them on and what does nothing for them. While Bryan seems to have an aversion to anything nipple-related for some reason, Aaron almost instantly gets hard when Bryan so much as _breathes_ on his nipple, much less when he licks it, and then sucks at the hardening bud. They discovered almost accidentally that the way to quickly turn Bryan on is to lick his earlobe. Who knew? 

And then, after a little more experimentation...

“A little more pressure--oh, fuck--yessss. Yes, like that… oh, god, Bryan,” Aaron says as Bryan adjusts his hand on Aaron’s hardness. His other hand is busy fingering Aaron--one lubed finger first, and then gradually two. He’s just so fucking tight, it’s unreal. Bryan can't help but wonder...

“Another… please,” Aaron breathes as Bryan strokes him the way he likes. Bryan is quite adept at multi-tasking; he sticks a third finger inside of Aaron, and that’s how they figure out that Aaron loves to be _full,_ it drives him fucking crazy to be so full. He especially likes it when Bryan scissors his fingers, stretching Aaron out in a way he’s never experienced   
or even thought about experiencing. 

When Aaron comes and Bryan brings him a washcloth, they lay together, catching their breath. This is all new to them. Maybe they’ve made out with other dudes in the past but it never went this far. They never even really talked about it; apparently they just decided they were all in and nothing was off-limits. That’s when the handcuffs were purchased and enjoyed _very_ thoroughly.

There’s one thing they haven’t discussed yet, however…

It’s almost pitch black at Bryan’s house in Albuquerque; the only light is an ocean breeze-scented candle burning on the bedside table. This is a thing they do now; even if it was a 14 hour day on set, they still end up at Bryan’s house on most evenings. They figure it’ll taper off eventually once they get enough of each other, but it’s been months and so far that hasn’t   
happened yet. 

“So… I assume that if we want to take this further…” Bryan starts to say. They’ve explored pretty much everything at this point; they’re getting really damn good at this. For example, Bryan is still not all that great at giving blow jobs but he knows exactly all the right moves to push Aaron to the brink, which is perfectly fine with Aaron. And they discovered that Aaron doesn’t have a gag reflex and is rather exceptional at taking Bryan in as deep as possible; he doesn’t exactly have any other techniques but the deep throating is all Bryan needs to have one of those orgasms they wrote poetry about in ancient times. 

“Yes… ?” Bryan has a feeling Aaron knows what he’s going to say, but he’s waiting for Bryan to spit it out--if you will.

“I don’t know if I want to… be the one who…”

"Takes one for the team?"

"Well, that's not exactly how I'd put it, but... yes."

Aaron laughs. “Duh, Bryan. Isn’t it, like, _known,_ that I’m the bottom in this relationship? And to be honest, I can’t fucking wait, man. Not just because I’m curious to know what it feels like, but… to be connected to you in that way… I _want_ that.”

Sometimes, Bryan literally can’t believe how lucky he is. He clutches Aaron’s hand while he gives him a deep, soulful kiss.

“Well… that will be something to look forward to.”

Aaron doesn’t say anything, just closes his eyes and kisses him back.

*****

Predictably, they don’t wait very long--a grand total of one day--before they’re back in bed together. They only have one thing on their mind this time. 

“I’m ready--let’s do this,” Aaron whispers after they’ve had their usual kiss-and-grope session. They’d been working together all day and it was nearly impossible to keep his head in the game and on the scene they were doing because he couldn’t stop thinking about Bryan fucking the daylights out of him. Bryan admitted the feeling was mutual. 

In retrospect their anticipation might have only helped the scene--Walt was trying to convince Jesse to give the ricin to Gus as Jesse painted the walls of his house. There was _supposed_ to be a weird tension between the two of them, which Bryan and Aaron definitely had. Probably not the kind that Vince once envisioned, but still. 

_“Please_ tell me if I’m hurting you or if it’s too much. I’m serious, Aaron. Promise me.”

“I promise… but I don’t think you’re capable of hurting me,” Aaron says sincerely. Bryan kisses his forehead. 

Bryan fingers Aaron, using a lot of lube and a lot of caution, which makes Aaron crazy because he just wants it all at once. But he knows Bryan is a little freaked out to make such a big move forward, so he patiently waits for Bryan to get to the point.

Bryan _finally_ asks, “Do you want to be on your back or stomach?”

“Back, man. I want to look at you,” Aaron whispers. He moves to his back and Bryan is looking at him so lovingly and genuine that he almost can’t even deal with it. “I’m ready.”

Bryan carefully enters Aaron, and Aaron gasps. “Feels good, keep going.” Again, Aaron loves the feeling of fullness, just being absolutely filled by Bryan. They look deep into each other’s eyes as Bryan adjusts himself, moving slowly, and then faster when he feels like Aaron can take more of him. Soon, they’re in a rhythm, moving together, clinging to each other, gasping and moaning and crying out, and Aaron has never felt like this before and doubts he ever will again, even if they do this in the future which he knows they will. There’s just something about the first time that he is so moved by.

Aaron is stroking himself and he feels Bryan tense up; he knows this will be over soon. 

“Do it, come inside me, please,” Aaron breathes barely above a whisper. Just thinking about it makes Aaron come on his belly, and shortly after, Bryan groans, closes his eyes, and Aaron feels a different kind of warmth inside of him.

They fall into each other, kissing and even laughing a little.

“Fuck, man. That was incredible… holy shit.”

“It didn’t hurt at all?” Bryan asked. “Like… how did it feel? I’m curious…”

“I mean, it did hurt a little at first while I adjusted to it, but then it just felt, like, really good. A lot of pressure, in an amazing way.”

“Mmm. I’m glad.”

They take a shower together and then watch some Jimmy Fallon before falling asleep, not caring that they have an early call time and will need to pretend they didn’t have the best sex of their lives just hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but also I'm not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

PHILADELPHIA - 2016

“Please… teach me. Teach me your ways and let me make my own choice…”

“No. This kind of life isn’t for you. You have too many people who love you; who depend on you. You can’t handle it.”

“I would be able to handle it… for you,” Aaron breathes. Bryan kisses him; powerfully, forcefully, lovingly. He kisses him until Aaron struggles for breath and nearly collapses in his arms. He’s barely conscious, but he’s still looking into Bryan’s steely blueish-green eyes like they contain all the mysteries of the universe. Which, in fact, they do.

“I’ll give you a taste… a small one.” Bryan has never offered this to anyone before, but there’s something about Aaron and his sweetness, his boldness, and god dammit, those eyes… he’s willing to break the one rule he has cultivated over the hundreds of years he’s been a vampire.

“Yes… please,” Aaron moans. Bryan uses his fingernail to make a small scratch on his neck. There’s a small pinprick of blood flowing from the cut. “Drink it.”

Aaron obeys; he wraps his arms around Bryan and slowly licks the blood first, running his tongue across it in a way that makes Bryan shiver. He moves away so Bryan can see him licking his lips and grinning like it was the best meal he’s ever had. Bryan tries--he tries so fucking hard--not to let this visual sway his long-held beliefs and rules. But it’s very, very difficult.

Aaron swiftly returns to Bryan’s neck and starts sucking it, trying to devour every bit of blood he can. Bryan groans and feels an uncomfortable stirring in his pants. Aaron is relentless; he is not going to stop sucking, licking, and even biting to suck every last bit of blood--

“Oh, fuck,” Bryan says, shooting up in bed. He looks around--he’s alone. He’s in Philadelphia shooting a movie, and although Aaron is just a few hundred miles away in New York, he may as well be on Mars.

Bryan looks at the digital clock--it’s only 11:30 at night. He went to sleep hours ago since he has to be on set at 5 AM. Aaron is probably still awake.

Bryan texts him, **Just had the vampire dream again.**

Just two minutes later, Aaron texts back a laughter emoji. _that’s hot lol. I would definitely become a vampire for you, btw. I probably wouldn’t even question it._

**Thank you… I think.**

_Miss you… wish you were here to show what a vampire would do to me in person_

**Yeah? I’m sure it would involve a lot of biting… and licking… and spanking**

_never heard of a vampire spanking fetish but i’m into it_

**I bet you are, you nasty boy… going back to bed now. Have a good night**

_I’ll try but that might be impossible without you_

Bryan texts him a heart eyes emoji and then puts his phone down. He sighs, because he misses the hell out of the guy. They’re going to have to figure something out about working together again soon. The distance between them just really sucks sometimes.

He goes back to sleep, thinking about bright blue eyes and glistening red blood.

LOS ANGELES - 2016 

"It's hard to sit with this tail stickin' out," Aaron says, laughing as he maneuvers himself into the chair. Bryan is having similar issues, which makes sense as they're both dressed like lions.

"That's what she said," Bryan jokes, and Aaron giggles even though it's not particularly funny. He's just used to laughing at everything Bryan says; it's basically a reflex now.

"It's nice being with you on set again, even if we are wearing these ridiculous costumes and we only have a short scene together."

"Yeah, thanks again for coming, it means a lot to me," Bryan says. The Super Sweet 60 skit was Jimmy Kimmel's idea and Bryan had laughed for days after Jimmy told him the concept. He asked Aaron to be in it and obviously Aaron agreed. Like he wasn't going to dress in a lion costume and pretend he hasn't seen Trumbo? Please. 

Although there's about a hundred people roaming around the set, the two of them sit in a dark corner and look at Aaron's phone like there's no one else around (as usual) while they wait for the next take. They just finished laughing at a video of Aaron's niece learning how to swim.

"Come on, pull it up again. I want to see if they're still doing it," Bryan says. Aaron chuckles; he knows exactly what Bryan is talking about even though they haven’t talked about it in ages.

Aaron searches for "Breaking Bad fanfiction" on Google and the first result is an archive of some kind. 

"Look. The very first one is Walt and Jesse. _Jesse accidentally sends Walt a picture._ What in the..."

Aaron reads a few key phrases out loud to Bryan, who has always been amused by the concept. And a little turned on, Aaron knows even though Bryan would never admit it.

_Walt does as he’s asked and kisses Jesse, a mixture of soft and rough, biting and licking, dominating and being dominated. Jesse is stroking himself now, and Walt  
can somehow feel how close Jesse is to coming--it almost seems like his whole body is rushing to meet Walt, and Walt can feel both of their orgasms reverberate between them and inside of them. His whole body is on fire._

They can't stop giggling. "Well, that's... creative," Bryan says. "Disturbing to think of those two in that position but can’t deny that it’s creative."

Since there's so many people around, they don't joke about how they can’t wait to do that to each other again, and hopefully soon. Needless to say, it is implied.

Aaron looks for something else to read. “Oh--holy shit. Look at this.” He shows the phone to Bryan. It’s a story labeled _Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul_. “I can’t believe it.”

“They’re writing about _us_ now? Man, people must be bored out of their minds these days,” Bryan says, shaking his head. Bryan steals the phone out of Aaron’s hand; Aaron laughs.

Bryan reads in a low voice, _Without further discussion, Aaron shrugged off his boxers. Bryan almost desperately wanted to touch him, return the favor, but he watched enraptured as Aaron touched himself. He looked so beautiful in the dim light of the lamp, his nipples hard, his stomach rising and falling with every movement. His breathing was progressively heavier as he continued. When he was near the end, he moaned in a way that caught Bryan directly in the heart; it felt like something had fundamentally changed inside of him, which made no fucking sense but it was a real, tangible thing._

“Jesus,” Aaron says. 

“Yeah,” Bryan agrees. 

They look at each other as if to silently question if they have 10 minutes to find an empty hallway, but it would probably be difficult in their lion costumes, which obviously are fitting a little tighter in the pants area at this point.

“We’re ready,” a production assistant lets them know. They both clear their throats, take a deep breath, and switch into professional mode. As professional as two adult men acting like teenage girls while wearing a lion costume can, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in fact I did quote my own fanfic that I wrote in 2020, what of it? Let's just move right past it.


	5. Chapter 5

VEGAS - 2017

It had been an impromptu trip to Vegas; they hadn’t seen each other in months, the last time being in Mexico which was (almost) strictly business for their new Mezcal venture. They needed (well, wanted) a weekend away together. Robin and Lauren had given their blessing. Bryan and Aaron can’t believe they get to have an entire 48 hours to themselves.

The first night, it all happens fast and furious. They don’t even go to the tables; they head straight for their room at the Cosmopolitan--well, “room” is a bit of an understatement; they splurged and got a penthouse suite because why the hell not? 

On the second night, after a full day of playing poker, drinking, eating whatever they want, and trying to make each other laugh--one of their favorite activities--they retreat back to the penthouse. The sun has gone down over the mountains and it’s dark when they finally get back, but the lights of the strip illuminate the room, even with the curtains drawn.

“Why are you still wearing so much clothes?!” Aaron says after he stripped in record time.

“Give me a second, Aaron, I’m not as young and horny as you are.”

“I think you got at least one of those wrong,” Aaron palms Bryan’s boxer-briefs and yes, he is not mistaken--Bryan is already hard and they’ve barely even touched yet. 

“Can you blame me when there’s such a spectacular, young, naked man in my bed?”

He pushes Aaron back on the bed and lays next to him, their legs intertwined, more trying to take over each other’s mouths than actually kissing. “Mmm, you keep me young at heart.”

“I missed you,” Aaron breathes when Bryan licks and bites his neck. “God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed these freckles,” Bryan murmurs as he kisses Aaron’s dappled shoulders. 

“I missed _these_ freckles,” Aaron says as he grazes a finger down Bryan’s arm. An innocuous gesture but one he knows gives Bryan pleasure.

They move together quickly and fiercely, always kissing, always exploring the bits of skin they haven’t tasted or touched in so long.

Bryan is stroking Aaron’s shaft when he sticks an inquisitive finger in Aaron’s tiny bud of an entrance. He knows from experience this makes Aaron fucking crazy, which is definitely what he’s trying to achieve here.

“Oh, shit, _Mr. White”…_

What… the… fuck.

Needless to say, Bryan did not expect _that_ to come out of Aaron’s mouth. But from the way Aaron tenses up and closes his eyes and bites his lip--and not in the passionate way Bryan loves to cause--Bryan knows Aaron is utterly humiliated by this slip of the tongue. And if nothing else, Bryan does not want him to feel that way, even for a single second. 

So Bryan thinks about it. What kind of dynamic is Aaron craving the most? The show ended years ago so Bryan’s memory of all the subtle Jesse nuances is a bit hazy.

Bryan bends down and kisses Aaron as softly as possible before Aaron has a chance to apologize for the weirdness. Aaron is so grateful, a single tear falls down his cheek. Bryan suddenly makes up his mind on the direction this is going to take. He goes back to an iconic scene that now takes on a new meaning.

“Shh... _Jesse, _it’s okay,” he says, kissing away the tear. “We’ll get you through this together. Stay with me tonight and tomorrow I’ll take you to rehab. Does that sound good to you?”__

__Aaron gets it, and his voice is shaky but entirely fucking grateful. “Yes… Mr. White. Thank you for saving me. I’ll never be able to repay you.”_ _

__“Shh, don’t think about that now. Just close your eyes and focus on feeling better. On letting me make you feel good.”_ _

__It’s fucked up. It’s not like they don’t realize that._ _

__Bryan kisses Aaron softly at first, and Aaron returns the kiss desperately, wrapping his arms around his back, threading his hands together just like he did in the scene—one they rehearsed many times--and almost crying into Bryan’s mouth._ _

__“It’s okay, Jesse. I’m going to make you forget about all of this, at least for the night.” Bryan kisses his way down Aaron’s neck slowly, down his chest, to a pink bud he knows will get hard the second he licks it gently. “You liked that, I see. Has anyone ever touched you like this before?”_ _

__“No… nobody but you, Mr. White.” Aaron’s voice is wavering but he’s committed to his role._ _

__“Good, Jesse. You’re mine, right? Say it.”_ _

__“I’m yours, Mr. White.” Aaron shivers a little, as if saying the words is almost enough to get him off right then and there._ _

__Bryan can’t take the pure wrongness of it all, but actually, he can, because he feels like his dick is about to fucking burst if they keep this up and Aaron isn’t even touching it. He’s already so wet and sticky and can’t wait to be inside of Aaron. And/or Jesse._ _

__“Yes, you do, Jesse. You do belong to me.” Bryan finds the lube on the bedside table and hurriedly puts a generous portion on his dick. Aaron looks on in approval._ _

__“Now don’t worry, Jesse, this may hurt a little, but it will feel so good if you let it. Just close your eyes and think about how you are mine. You'll feel so much better soon.”_ _

__“Okay, Mr. White… I trust you,” Aaron says, and then inhales sharply as Bryan not-so-gently enters him._ _

__Bryan closes his eyes as he rocks into Aaron, noting Aaron’s moans and gasps and cries but somehow only hearing Jesse. He grabs Aaron’s hips probably too forcefully and thrusts harder, because he knows he’s going to come way too quickly and wants to make the most of it before it happens._ _

__“Do you like feeling my cock inside of you, Jesse? You’re mine. Don’t ever fucking forget that,” he says gruffly, trying to channel his now defunct alter ego of the notorious asshole Walter White._ _

__“It feels… so good…” Aaron breathes, holding on to Bryan for dear life._ _

__“Yes, it does, Jesse. You’re so tight, so fucking tight. You’re such a good boy.”_ _

__“I’m yours… I’m yours…” Aaron’s eyes are the slightest bit teary, his face is flushed red and he’s never looked so beautiful, Bryan thinks._ _

__“You’re mine.”_ _

__“Please, Mr. White, please come inside of me,” Aaron whimpers._ _

__And so he does. A long, hot spurt that sends shivers down Bryan’s spine. Bryan strokes Aaron a few times before he's coming, too. Bryan falls back on the bed, sweaty and completely spent._ _

__He pulls Aaron closer to him, so they’re chest to chest. Aaron buries his head in Bryan’s neck; Bryan wraps his arms around him. He can feel his heart still beating rapidly._ _

__When they’ve both steadied their hearts and their breathing, Bryan says, “You never told me that was a fantasy of yours… you know you can tell me anything…”_ _

__“I didn’t know it was,” Aaron says sheepishly. “It just kinda… came out.”_ _

__“Mmm. What happens in Vegas, right? Maybe it stays in Vegas, though.” He can’t deny that it was sort of thrilling in the moment, but Bryan does not want to make this a habit. He and Aaron are the antithesis of their characters; Bryan would like to keep it that way._ _

__“Agreed,” Aaron murmurs. “Thank you… for going with it and not judging me.”_ _

__Bryan tenderly kisses him in response. He gets it, and would be lying if he said he never thought about Jesse in a weird, possessive, almost sexual way. He and Aaron needed this, probably for a long time._ _

__And now it's out of their system, thank god._ _

__Except they did it again a few months later. This time Jesse was the bossy one and got to enact some long-awaited revenge on Mr. White._ _

__And then it was out of their system._ _

__Mostly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me. Like you've never thought about it.


	6. Chapter 6

MEXICO - 2018 

Bryan watches as Aaron charms every single person he meets. Aaron speaks even less Spanish than Bryan, but it never seems to matter when they’re in the little village of San Luis Del Rio, near Oaxaca, their new home away from home. They are able to communicate just fine with the locals, who always greet them back with open arms.

Aaron hugs all the little kids and kisses the hands of the older women; he laughs with the men and somehow finds a way to befriend not only every person he meets, but even the animals are bewitched with him--a stray dog follows him around for hours and by the end of the day, Bryan knows Aaron is going to beg him to bring the dog home with them.

They started this journey to find the perfect mezcal so they could work together again, and not on just a fleeting TV show or movie or play, but a company that they would build from the ground up and that they’d be actively involved in for years to come. Bryan had no idea how difficult and time-consuming starting a new alcohol brand would be, but spending so much time with Aaron and getting their hands dirty in the process has been worth it.

San Luis Del Rio is where they found the perfect Mezcal, and where they met Gregorio. Bryan and Aaron love to sit down with Gregorio and his family, eat their beautiful, rich, amazing homemade food, and share stories as well as they can with the language barrier. 

Before they head back to Oaxaca City, Aaron lightly punches Bryan in the arm and says, “I’ll be right back, man. Give me a second.” Aaron runs back to one of the little girls who hung on his every word at dinner and kneels down to talk to her. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and she giggles and runs off to her friends. Bryan knows he must miss his little girl Story, who was just born a few months ago. New fatherhood looks good on Aaron. But then again, everything looks good on Aaron.

Bryan is slightly overwhelmed by how much he has come to depend on Aaron and his friendship and whatever else they have together that they don’t define. He feels like he needs something else. _More._

On their way back to Oaxaca, Bryan whispers to Aaron, who has not stopped talking and laughing about the day they just had, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Aaron, of course, is rendered speechless. Finally he asks, “Um, are you sure? Obviously I am 100% on board, but like, you never…”

“I’m sure. Is that something you’d be interested in doing?” He’s teasing him because he knows Aaron would do it in a second. Hell, he’d do it right now in the back  
seat of the pick-up truck if their other partner Michael wasn’t in the car, too. He’s pretty sure Michael wouldn’t even be surprised at this point, actually, after having dealt with the two of them for over a year now.

“I want to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Aaron whispers. Bryan’s cock stirs at this, which he knows Aaron counted on and probably notices. 

“You swear?” Bryan whispers back.

“I promise.” Aaron always keeps his promises.

*****

Aaron can’t concentrate on goddamn anything for the rest of the day. He’s zoning out in the back of the car while Bryan and Michael talk about--well, he has no idea what they’re talking about and doesn’t even care that much. This is unlike him; he always pitches in and throws out ideas and stuff even if he just barely knows what’s going on. But now… all he can think about is getting Bryan alone and naked.

“Hello? Earth to Mr. Paul? Is Mr. Paul still with us?” Bryan teases, waving his hand in front of Aaron’s face. “Michael was just talking about doing some appearances once we’re on the market. You know, you and me going to bars and slingin’ some booze. How does that sound to you?”

“Great, I can’t wait to get called a bitch 75 times in one day,” Aaron says, hoping it sounds like he’s joking but he’s not honestly sure because he cannot fucking focus on anything.

Bryan looks amused. “And I’ll get to say all 75 of those bitches’ names. It’ll be a blast.”

They finally pull up to the hotel and Aaron exhales. _Finally._ When they get out of the car, Bryan takes his hand and whispers, “Guess I really threw you off there, huh? Sorry about that. But I couldn’t wait any longer to tell you what I wanted…”

“That’s funny, because I can’t wait any longer to get you in the room and fuck you senseless,” Aaron whispers back.

Michael comes up behind them and says, “Do you guys want to get a drink somewhere?”

“No!” Aaron and Bryan exclaim at the same time. They both chuckle. 

“I mean… I’m exhausted, man. I didn’t sleep much last night or whatever. I’m gonna hit the hay.” Aaron has never said “hit the hay” in his entire life. He’s clearly losing his mind.

“Yeah, I’m sort of tired myself,” Bryan says, nodding. “I think I’ll _hit the hay_ , too.”

Michael looks at the two of them and shakes his head. At least he sort of believes them? “Man, what a bunch of old farts. Okay, have a good night.”

Minutes later, Bryan and Aaron are making out in the elevator, which keeps going until they somehow find their room while attached to each other, and when Bryan unlocks the door with Aaron still stuck to his face.

Although Aaron promised to both fuck him senseless _and_ fuck him so hard that he won’t be able to walk tomorrow, he knows that Bryan secretly desires to be seduced--especially now when they’ve agreed to do this. Even though it was Bryan’s idea, Aaron gets that he’s still probably a little nervous about being on the other side. He wants Bryan to experience how amazing he often makes Aaron feel. He wants to share that with him.

The first thing Aaron does is look on his iPad for something. 

“What are you doing? Am I not entertaining enough for you?” Bryan says, massaging Aaron’s shoulders as he finds what he’s looking for on the iPad.

“I’m looking for this,” Aaron says, showing Bryan that he found a livestream of the Dodgers game that’s currently happening in Los Angeles.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Bryan replies, chuckling. “Are you trying to seduce me or what?”

“Not trying,” Aaron whispers, kissing Bryan’s hand on his shoulder. “Succeeding.”

He leans in and kisses Bryan, holding his face, trying to emphasize with his lips how badly he wants this. He unbuttons Bryan’s shirt, kissing his chest as he goes. They lay down on the bed, and Aaron makes quick work out of taking Bryan’s jeans off. He undresses quickly as well, and soon they are nearly naked, kissing, touching, licking. 

Aaron wants to talk about it; he wants to tell Bryan everything he’s feeling, but Bryan already knows. Ever since they started this mezcal endeavour to spend more time together, it’s been unspoken but not unknown. They don’t have to talk about it. It just is.

*****

Bryan loves how slow Aaron is moving with him; how he is savoring every kiss and every touch. Of course he knew Aaron would take his time and not rush into the main event--that’s just not how they roll (most of the time). Bryan adores this man. He appreciates the lengths Aaron goes to to show how much he pays attention to what Bryan wants and needs.

They move in concert together, knowing each other’s bodies so well after all this time. Bryan loves the way Aaron kisses him, softly at first, while running a hand through his hair--they both delight in the fact that he doesn’t have to shave his head anymore--and then more desperately, meeting his tongue with his own, running his hands down his arms, his chest, his hips. Then moving on top of Bryan so that their cocks are flush together, rubbing against each other, almost screaming for release. And then he eases off and returns to almost chaste kisses, giving them time to recover before they go at it again. This works for them. This is what they do.

When it feels like they’re both just going to go insane with desire, Aaron grabs Bryan’s hand and says, “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Bryan breathes. “I can’t wait.”

“Mmm,” Aaron hums in his mouth. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Aaron finds the jar next to the bed. Aaron slides on top of him, kissing him in nearly a frenzy. Bryan puts his hands on Aaron’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting to feel him on his bare skin.

Aaron slips a lubed finger inside of Bryan; Bryan gasps a little, not used to the sensation.

“Okay? Please tell me if it hurts. That’s the last thing I want,” Aaron says as he works the tip of his finger in Bryan’s entrance. 

“It doesn’t hurt…” Bryan says. It really doesn’t; it just feels kinda weird so far. 

Aaron kisses him, slipping his tongue in Bryan’s mouth, tenderly, softly, all while fingering him, one finger all the way in, and then two, and finally three, which… is a little much for Bryan, he thinks at first. Maybe this was a bad idea. He doesn’t tell Aaron this, of course; instead just focusing on the pleasurable part of the pain. And soon enough, it’s all pleasure and no pain. Aaron is being so gentle, so loving; he keeps looking into Bryan’s eyes to make sure he’s still okay. Bryan sees affection,  
desire, hope, and everything in between in those delicate, alluring, ethereal-blue eyes. 

Bryan puts his hand on Aaron’s cheek, stroking it. “You are wonderful,” he says. “And I want you now… please…” 

“Fuck, Bryan, I want you more than anything…” Aaron parts Bryan’s legs, holding on to his hips as he makes his way inside of Bryan. 

Bryan gasps as he feels the complete fullness of Aaron entering him. He grabs Aaron’s hands, which are holding his legs for more leverage. They intertwine their fingers as Aaron moves further inside of Bryan. When Aaron is fully in, Bryan closes his eyes and adjusts to this sensation he’s never felt before. Aside from the pure thrill and satisfaction of how good it feels, it’s also a mixture of love and lust and new experiences; he loves Aaron so much and has for so long. 

Aaron moves just a fraction and the angle is enough to make Bryan cry out, “Fuck, Aaron. That feels… so good…” Bryan knows goddamn amazing it feels to hit Aaron’s prostate with his own cock, but he didn’t know it could possibly feel like this. Like… Aaron found his fucking soul or something. 

Aaron moves his hand from Bryan’s grasp to grip his cock. He strokes it while he moves with purpose inside of Bryan, hitting the spot over and over again; Bryan is arching his back and basically is on the brink of passing out as he feels Aaron pulse harder inside of him. 

“Come for me, baby,” Aaron moans; Bryan knows he feels how close he is. “Baby” is something that slips out of both of them from time to time, depending on the depth and energy of the situation. This one is definitely deserving of a “baby.”

Bryan comes shortly after, his orgasm almost violent in intensity. He’s certainly never had one like that in his life. He wonders why they waited so long to try this.

After a few more thrusts, Aaron comes inside of Bryan, closing his eyes and making a noise Bryan has never heard him make before, somewhere between a moan and a growl. He falls on the bed next to Bryan, who takes him in his arms and holds him close. They are both sweaty and dirty and tired and none of it matters.

“That was amazing,” Bryan manages to say eventually. “ _You_ are amazing. I just… I don’t know, Aaron.” Again, there's so much to say but practically no words can describe what doesn't even need to be said. 

“I loved it,” Aaron said, gripping his hand. “And. I love _you_. And… I don’t know, either.”

Bryan knows he’s not saying it in the usual “we’re best friends and I love you, you dumbass” kind of way. This is something else; something that’s bigger than the two of them. They know they have a unique kind of relationship; it’s like they are creative soulmates or something. With a side of sex and passion. And that’s all it can be, and that’s fine; it’s almost always fine.

And sometimes, every now and then, like tonight as they just made love with such intensity, it’s not fine. 

Bryan has always loved how well they fit together; how he can just scoop Aaron up and bring him closer, his back to Bryan’s chest, and how they just seem to work  
that way. He does that now, and wraps his arms around Aaron, holding him tightly. Aaron sighs a little.

Bryan whispers in his ear, “I can’t even put into words how much I love you.”

Aaron grips his hand tight in response. 

They don’t know what else to say. There is nothing else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the sheer _pining_ and _longing_ of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

IDAHO - AUGUST 2020

There’s a phenomenon that occurs when Bryan and Aaron spend a significant amount of time together, Lauren has discovered over the years. She’ll be doing laundry or looking for a tiny Barbie shoe under the kitchen table for Story when she looks up to see Aaron and Bryan just kinda dissolving together on the couch; they’ll be side by side, nearly in each other’s laps, with Aaron’s head on Bryan’s shoulder, either giggling at something they saw online or just completely fucking asleep. She and Robin just laugh and joke about how they’ve collapsed into puddles again.

It's Aaron's idea for Bryan and Robin to come stay with he and Lauren at their beloved home in Idaho--where Aaron and the family have been since March--to celebrate Aaron’s birthday, and also to get together and take care of some business. Dos Hombres is booming and there’s nowhere to go but up. The pandemic could have slowed things down a little but it seems as though people really want to drink _a lot_ while being stuck at home. 

Obviously the two of them (mostly) behave themselves while in the company of their wives, but it’s a long week, and they manage to sneak in some long-awaited kissing and other assorted things they think they can get away with. They haven’t seen each other in six months, after all. They’re not fooling anyone, but Robin and Lauren let them think they are. It’s been almost ten years since their plane kiss; it’s not a huge mystery what they’re doing in the sauna at 12:33 on a Tuesday afternoon.

They talk about the mezcal and their ideas for the future, and meet with a photographer to take promo pictures for marketing. Bryan also shares something he’s been writing while spending so much time at home in Los Angeles. He’s not sure if it’s a play or a movie or what it is just yet, but he knows he wants Aaron to be a part of it. It’s time to share a screen together again.

After dinner on the third night, they do the dishes together, laughing and whispering while Lauren, Story and Robin are watching Frozen in the media room for the 900th time. When the three girls come back in the kitchen after the movie (with Story asleep in “Aunt Robin’s” arms), they see the couch has again become a puddle parlor--Aaron and Bryan asleep, their heads at opposite ends, but their limbs all tangled together. Robin and Lauren chuckle and shake their heads, and Lauren finds a blanket to cover them.

*****

It’s nearly midnight, minutes before Aaron’s 41st birthday. Earlier in the day, they had a photoshoot on the beach for Dos Hombres, where they came up with a lot of silly ideas they knew their fans would enjoy. Now they’re back on the beach, without the photographer, in the chilly Idaho evening. Tomorrow they're going to get all rugged and build a manly campfire for more promo pics, but tonight, it's just them. It's just the beach. It's just the darkness.

They’re barefoot and holding hands while they walk down the shore, their only light being the bright shadow of the moon and the dim flashlight of their phones.

When Bryan looks down at his watch, he sees it’s 12:01 AM. He stops short and Aaron almost bumps into him. Bryan shows him his watch and Aaron grins a little. They lean in and kiss, their lips crashing like the current of the lake, their soft moans sounding like the water lapping on the sand. 

They sit down in front of Payette Lake, covering themselves with a warm, comfy blanket Aaron brought along. It’s been a long, challenging year, but their drink brand is wildly successful and they have a lot to personally celebrate. So they hold each other, not talking--just kissing and enjoying their rare time alone together. 

This was a conversation that they _didn’t_ have in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, thanks for reading! I know there are some secret Bryan/Aaron freaks out there. I see you. I welcome you. I don't judge you.


End file.
